Different Times
by VladislavRaginis
Summary: Continuation of Different Times from my old account. Republic Trooper Vladislav Raginis is thrown forward in time when investigating a mysterious accident to the Clone Wars Era.
1. Chapter 14

**Chapter 11: Uneasy Truces and Answers**

**Quick AN before we start. This is the next chapter that is part of a story from my old account. It's called Different Times just as this is. I'd check that out first. I'll leave a link at the end of this chapter. Yes I will throw in some IA quotes because they're to hilarious not to.**

_3__rd__ POV_

The clones could only hear fragments of what the two men said. As the conversation continued, it rose in volume. The squad were slightly lost on how to continue.

Data looked towards his fellow troopers, "We should give them some privacy."

"But what if the Lieutenant ends up needing help should something occur?" Cub spoke up. He wasn't completely comfortable with calling the man by name yet.

"He's proven himself more than capable of defending himself. He'll be fine." And with Omen's final say, the squad left to return to their barracks.

"Who was that?" Fixer asked no one in particular.

"Do I look like I know?"

"Data?"

"Yes, Fixer?"

"Could you try and find anything on the guy Raginis knew?"

"Maybe." The clone sighed as he picked up a datapad. He soon was deeply immersed in trying to find information on the unknown man. He thought back to when he had addressed the unnamed person as brother and searched up information on their new friend. He mentally cheered as he found a file of Raginis.

_Name: Vladislav W. Raginis_

_Occupation: Havoc Squad_

_Rank: Lieutenant_

The file continued on like this for a while before Data found something interesting. "Guys!" He exclaimed as he spun around so he sat upright on the bed. "I found something. Lieutenant Vladislav Raginis is the older brother to Edbert E. Raginis, a confirmed Agent for Imp. Int."

"Imp. Int.?"

"Imperial Intelligence."

"Things just got a lot more complicated."

_Meanwhile…_

The two siblings stood facing each other. Neither of them moved. It was silent.

"Ed?" The shocked Trooper quietly asked, unable to believe what was before him. There was no way that this was his brother. Then again, he hadn't seen the boy for a good number of years. He remembered a happy and energetic twelve year old who was oblivious to the war raging among the stars.

Before him stood a cold and calculation being. A person who wouldn't hesitate to double cross you if it meant achieving their goal. But it had to be him. His piercing grey eyes were void of emotion. His jet black hair was short and straight. The three scars stood out on his pale skin. His uniform was medium grey. The insignia of the Empire was sewn onto each shoulder. It was red and stuck out on the grey background. His boots were shined so well that if you looked at them, you would see your reflection clear as day. A knife was strapped to the left boot and a pistol hung on his belt. He held his Sniper Rifle in both hands so the barrel faced downwards.

"Raginis. I was wondering when we'd meet." He said, his Imperial accent evident. There was no use hiding it.

"Why? Why join the enemy? What possessed you to think that was a good idea?" the Lieutenant exclaimed.

The Agent just shook his head, "You don't see it, do you? Your Republic will fall. It will fall and drag you down with it. You really are as blind as a bat, aren't you?" he said the last sentence more to himself than anything else.

The Republic Soldier realized something, "Wait, Ed."

"Cipher, and what?"

"Ok, fine, Cipher. You are aware we aren't in our time period?"

"I gathered that."

"I assume you want to return to our time."

"Obviously."

"I propose a truce. We stop trying to kill each other for the time being and find a way home."

The Agent looked as though he were considering before giving his answer with a sigh, "Fine. Let me show you how Intelligence does things…"

s/13248545/1/Different-times


	2. AN

**AN**

**So, I will most likely not be posting for the next few months over summer break as I will no longer have the computer I use to post on. I know it's been a while since I posted a chapter and this'll lead to about 10 weeks of non-posting... Sorry... I might be able to work on some of the smaller fics like the "SW Collection of Songfics" or maybe "Different Times" on my phone but it is unlikely... I have a few days left to try and get some stuff done but this is just a heads up. Apologies to all.**


	3. Chapter 15: Awkwardness Galore

**Chapter 12: Awkwardness Galore**

**Yeah, still getting back in the groove of writing this. Last chapter wasn't great. I'm writing this on my phone BTW... I know I spell Cyper weird. He wears Targeters Aftermarket MK-2 Armor.**

_3rd Pov_

The boarding party had ended before Obi-Wan had reached the breach. He was finding himself wishing his fellow General were here more and more each day. The encounter was causing him a frustratingly painful headache.

"That was too easy to be an actual boarding party..." The Jedi thought out loud. It wasn't like Grievous to attack in such a fashion. There had to be another reason. What if? No. What if this attack had something to do with a certain Lieutenant? The files Cody had pulled up suggested nothing of the sort and there was no sign that the Separatist forces were aware of his appearance.

_Back with the time travelers_

"And so I killed him."

"You what!"

"And so I killed him."

"...You took on a member of the Dark Council..."

"Yes."

"And you're still alive..."

"Obvious. Don't look so surprised. He had it coming."

"How long ago was this?"

"Two weeks, give ortake a few days."

"And you're already up and running about the galaxy..."

Problem?"

"Yes I have a problem!"

"I don't see one..."

"Then you're blind."

"Offensive..."

The two soldiers fell into a slightly uncomfortable silence. Vladislav leaned back in one of the orange cushioned couch while the Agent sat straight up in a modified version of attention. Being on two different sides made it hard to converse with each other.

"So..."

"Yes?"

"How do yo propose we start figuring where and when we are and how to get back?"

"You've got to be kidding me..."

"No. It's a ligit question."

"Simple. There's most likely a database around here. Wait... Have you even started trying to figure out how to get back?"

"No."

"..."

"We should probably start researching now..."

"Probably?" Cyper raised am eyebrow at the older man.

"Okay, we should definitely start researching now."

"Agreed." They stood up, the younger reaching for his gun.

"Leave your gun here."

The Agent looked frustrated, "And why, pray tell, would I do that?"

"Because you're an Imperial onboard a Republic Cruiser. We can't have you going and attacking anyone of impotence. Or anyone at all for that matter."

"I know how to handle myself on an enemy vessel."

"Right. To quote you, infiltration is your speciality."

"Exactly."

"Okay, but leave the sniper rifle."

"I despise you."

"Sure you do."

**End Chapter**

**QOTC**

**JW: "don't screw with me." *holds up a screw***


	4. Chapter 16: An Increasing Headache

**Chapter 16: An Increasing Headache**  
The two exited the the Rasputin. They hadn't made it far when they were intercepted by Obi-Wan. "Ah! There you are!" He called out. He quickly closed the distance between him and the two time travelers. It was then that he noticed the second. "Who's this?" He asked.  
"Ed-"  
"Cyper Nine." He said, not even trying to hide the accent. At this Vladislav gave a sharp glare towards the Imperial. "There's no point in lying, is there?" he reasoned with the Trooper who shrugged.  
"I feel as though I'm missing something rather important here." The Jedi interrupted the two before the argument could escalate. Vladislav winced and adopted a sheepish expression.  
"Well, yes. There is a lot that is unknown on your part…" The Lieutenant trailed off into silence.  
"Could you care to explain?" Obi-Wan asked, his curiosity rising.  
"We should probably take this to a more private and comfortable area. It's a bit of a long story."  
"Well, one of my fellow Jedi will be arriving shortly. We can wait for him so explanations will only be said once?"  
"Sounds good."  
"I'll alert you when we are ready." With this the Jedi and his Commander turned away. Obi-Wan was deep in thought about the whole thing. "There's something strange about all of this. There's something about Lieutenant Raginis and this new Cyper Nine."  
"I must agree with you there. I don't trust this Cyper. There's something off about him." The two parted ways soon afterwards. Obi-Wan dropped down into a chair in his quarters. He decided it would be a good idea to comm his friend before he arrived the next day.  
Surprisingly, the second Jedi answered almost immediately. "Master! What a pleasant surprise! I assume this isn't a social call?" Anakin asked, unnaturally cheerful.  
"No, Anakin, it isn't. There's been an update on the situation I spoke to you about earlier. I'm sure you remember."  
"Right. Time travel. As if I could forget that."  
"Exactly."  
"What happened?"  
"We seem to have doubled our number of time travelers since last we spoke."  
"What?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan explained briefly what had happened since. "Well, I see what you're getting at. I'd like to meet these two before."  
"Understandable. I'm doing research on them before we continue on."  
"Understood. See you tomorrow." With that they disconnected. Obi-Wan rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
"Ed… You do realize action might be taken to restrain you once they realize you're against the Republic."  
"Of course. Also, if you aren't going to use my designation, at least use Hulac."  
"Your middle name?"  
"Is that an issue?"  
"No… just odd."  
"Good."  
"I assume we should probably start putting together a way to explain all of this."  
"Great, just what I need, another force wielding person running about."  
"Why so frusterated?"  
"I literally explained it not two hours ago!"  
"Oh, that."  
**End Chapter**  
**QOTC:**  
**English Teacher: "Our next big text…"**  
**AM: "Is it anime porn?"**


	5. Chapter 17: Fixer's Discovery

**Chapter 17: Fixer's discovery**  
**A short chapter I know. Sorry! Again, written on phone… Sorry for any grammatical errors… Some characters may seem a bit OOC…*Hides behind AM***  
_Back with the clones_  
"I'm going to go check something out." Fixer told his squadmates.  
"Okay." Omen replied, not looking at him as he concentrated on one of the datapads Data had in his possession. Fixer nodded and walked casually out of the barracks.  
He wandered down the corridor until he came to the place where the breach had happened. He had noticed something about the droids. They weren't Separatist. At least, none he had seen before. It was lucky that he got there before the scraps were removed, which would no doubt happen shortly. He knelt down by one of the droids and examined it. It was of a silver color, so shiny you could see your reflection as clear as day on it. He turned it over until he got a good look at the shoulder. A symbol not matching any he'd seen or learned about was on it. It was painted white, making it hard to see. He had to bring this information to the General or Commander. Raginis should probably be told as well, as, based on his feral look when he had fought against them, he had seen them before. Fixer quickly memorized the image before leaving.  
When he returned to the barracks, he grabbed a notepad and pen before sketching out what he had seen.  
"Whats that?" Cub peered over Fixer's shoulder to see what he had hastily drew.  
"I'm not sure. It was on one of the droids that attacked."  
Omen looked up, "What is it?" he asked. Fixer handed it to him. He frowned as he examined it, "We should get this to the Commander… A new player has entered the battlefield it seems."  
"My thinking exactly."  
Omen stood up, "I'll be back. I'm going to hand this in. Maybe a higher up will know something about it." With that he left the barracks.  
He hadn't needed to go far when he found the man he was looking for. "Commander." He agnkowledged him, making it clear he needed to speak with him.  
"Omen. What do you need?"  
"I found something of note during the attack." He handed the pad to Cody, "This was on one of the droids destroyed. I'm not aware if it is significant or not, but I thought you should be aware of it."  
"Thank you Sargent. This may prove useful. Carry on." With that they parted way, Omen returning to his squad and Cody on his way to tell Obi-Wan of the advancement they had made.  
**End Chapter**  
**QOTC:**  
**KG: "The name of the title."**


	6. Chapter 18: Shock

**Chapter 18: Shock**  
**Super short chapter… SORRY!**  
"General." Cody had caught up with Obi-Wan, who slowed to a stop.  
"Cody." He greeted, "What can I do for you?"  
"We may have learned something about the attack."  
"You have?"  
"I was approached by a trooper earlier. He had gone to inspect the droids that attack. He said he found this insignia on it." Here he handed the Jedi the datapad. Obi-Wan looked at it and did a double take. Cody immidetly became confused at the expression his General had adopted. "Is there something wrong?"  
Obi-Wan looked up at him, "Yes. There is something really wrong here."  
"What? If you don't mind me asking."  
"No, it's fine. This insignia… I've seen it before in the archives… It hasn't been used in centuries…" He looked up from it, "This is the insignia of the Sith Empire."  
**End Chapter**  
**QOTC:**  
**Teacher: "Turn to your notes in your notes"**


	7. Chapter 19: Explaining

**Chapter 19: Explaining**

**AN: Characters may be OOC (meaning they really would be). Also, this is was a painful chapter to write. I haven't completed the Trooper storyline yet and don't want to look up and spoil it…**

Obi-Wan didn't have to wait long before The Resolute arrived. He had alerted Raginis and Cyper Nine to that. They would meet him and Cody in the hanger. Speaking of which, he should get going. He grabbed stood up and left the bridge where he had been standing. He swiftly made it down to the hanger, arriving with a good estimated ten minutes to spare. He stood next to Cody. He couldn't help but examine the new arrival. He was only able to do this as he was no longer wearing his helmet. He showed no emotion, but if one looked close enough, they could see the mistrust and even hate directed towards the Jedi. Ever so slightly, his mouth curled downwards into a scowl.

"It's rude to stare." The Agent stated, keeping his voice calm.

"Apologies. I must admit that I am intrigued by both of your appearances."

Vladislav took this point in time to speak up, "And you'll get your answers. Well, most of them anyways." He shrugged. He may have been about to say more but was cut off as a gunship landed. The door slid open and its three passengers disembarked. Two Jedi and one Clone. They approached the group of three and greeted each other. The male turned to the two and held out his hand.

"Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight. This is my Padawan, Ahsoka Tano."

"Lieutenant Vladislav Raginis, Havoc Squad." The two shook hands. Vladislav greeted Ahsoka the same way.  
Anakin turned to the Imperial Agent and did the same. Reluctantly he did the same, "Cyper Nine." Anakin raised an eyebrow at both his actions and introduction but didn't comment. The clone introduced himself as Captain Rex.

Seeing his chance, Obi-Wan broke in, "Now that we're all here, we can go somewhere to explain?"  
"That would be a good idea." The Lieutenant agreed with him and turned. "Lead on." He added jokingly. The seven turned and exited the hanger.

They entered an empty room before taking seats around the grey metal table. There was silence for a few seconds before Obi-Wan began, "So, explanations and answers… You may want to begin from who exactly you are and what exactly happened for you arrive here/ what has happened since then."

"How about we cut that down to just questions so it doesn't get to long and you'll still get your answers." Cyper Nine broke in. He wasn't too keen on revealing much about him and his occupation, even if they are thousands of years in the future. Of course, he had figured out that they had somehow lost the war. He would need to find out how, even if he wouldn't be able to do anything.

It was Anakin who answered this time, "A reasonable compromise. We can do that." He could tell that there were some things that the Agent wanted to keep hidden. He could also relate to keeping secrets. "If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you get here?"

Vladislav shrugged, "I was on leave before being asked to investigate something. I get a holo call when I'm at the location, the ship has a groundquake, I end up here."

"That's similar to what happened with me. Well, except I wasn't on my ship."

"You were on the ship that boarded us."

"Oh, yes."

"Why did you attack?"

"Hey, I wasn't steering. I was being checked out by a med-droid." Cyper shrugged.

Vladislav looked at him in a mix of suprise, frustration, and concern, "What! You said you were fine!"

"I was in good enough condition to fight, even if I had a few injuries that were still healing."

"Ed-" He went to call him by his name before remembering what he had been asked, "Cyper! That doesn't matter. You need to stay out of the field until you're fully healed!"

"I was doing fine."

Anakin broke in on the banter, "Are we missing something here?"

Vladislav didn't turn around, instead keeping eyes locked on the Imperial and jabbing a finger at him, "This one decides it's a great idea to get up and gallivant around the galaxy after battling a member of the Dark Council."

Metaphorical crickets chirped.  
"You what?"

"Funny. That's exactly what the Lieutenant here said." Vladislav felt a pang of longing when he said Lieutenant. It reminded him of Elara.

Obi-Wan sat up, "On that note, who was it that you fought and how are you still alive?"

"Darth Jadus for your first question. Your second question is more complicated to answer." Here the Agent paused, still weary of revealing his actual identity. Deciding it was no use hiding, he straightened.

"Complicated how?"

"Well, I guess there's no use hiding it. I'm Hulac Raginis. Imperial Agent, designation Cyper Nine. Imperial Intelligence. I had my two members of my team with me."

"I was under the impression that you Agents worked alone."

"Well, some agents maybe, but I'm a Cyper Agent. Things are a bit more lenient with me. I get assigned a ship; can choose my own crew for it, etc. Besides every Agent, Cyper or not, has a Watcher."

"Out of curiosity, you stated you had two crew members with you, who were they?"

"Ex Imperial Diplomat Vector Hyllus. You'd like him, General Kenobi. He's similar to you."

"The second?"

Cyper's face took on a slightly pink tinge as he mumbled an the reply, "My Watcher was there, Watcher 2." Here he leaned back and continued the story in a regular voice, "I suppose some of you may know a some parts of the story, am I correct." He asked.

"I've done some research on your time period. What I did find out was vauge to say the least." Obi-Wan replied. He had only found an outline of what had happened. Cyper looked at him, as if to tell what he knew.

"The Dominator was shot down by a terrorist network, killing a member of the Dark Council. An Imperial Agent disabled said network and confronted the man responsible. It turned out he was funded by someone from the Empire. The Agent found said benefactor and killed him. The terrorist weapons fired anyway, causing millions of casualties."

"Well, that's the gist of it. You are right, a terrorist group led by the Eagle destroyed the Dominator. Now, this was obviously unfortunante for everyone, but for different reasons. His 'death' got me stuck following orders from his daughter." Here he made a face of disgust at the memories, "I took down the different cells until I found out where the Eagle was. He, with the help of Jadus, were growing Eradicators to attack key Imperial points. I killed him. We realized that, if the codes were not put in, they would fire randomly. I found Jadus aboard the Dominator. I defeated him. Barely."

"But these Eradicators, they were fired. If you stopped Jadus, why didn't you stop them?"

The Agent looked down, ashamed. He took a deep breath before he answered, "Because I fired them."

"… On your own people?"

"Do you think I wanted to? You could hear their screams over the comms. Calling out for help. Millions of innocents. It was the only way to gain the trust of Jadus. The only way to defeat him." An uncomfortable silence filled the air. Looks were shared.

Suprisingly, it was Rex that was the next who spoke up, "So, you said you were part of Havoc Squad. Could you explain that in a bit more detail. Just to paint a clearer picture."

Vladislav gained a thoughtful expression, "How detailed do you want?"

"Well, as I said, just to get a clearer picture of what it is."

"Okay then. Havoc Squad. We are the best of the best in the Republic Army. Highly trained soldiers who can handle anything thrown at us." He started, his mind wandered off to his crew for a second before he brought it back to the present, "Originally led by Jace Malcolm, who is now Supreme Commander, they fought in multiple battles including the Battle of Alderaan. These soldiers could take on fully trained Sith and come out victorious. Now, this certain battle actually affected my experience in Havoc and led to me becoming leader of it. Havoc took heavy casualties then, and most were killed." He went off to explain being the event leading up to Ord Mantell as well as what happened on said planet. He went over his mission of tracking down his former squadmates and the recruiting of new ones. "And that's the end of that explaination. Long I know."

Ahsoka, who had been quietly observing the two travelers, was the one to ask the next question, "Are you two related? I mean, you look almost like replicas of each other which would point to it, but have different accents which goes against."

Vladislav ran a hand through his hair before glancing at the Agent, "Yes, he's the younger brother, though we do have a third who is the youngest. His name is Fenyx. We sound different because he stayed in Imperial space and work while I went and joined the Republic army. I just started using a Republic accent then so I fit in more. It's just become something I do automatically."

Cyper looked at his brother, "At least you got a name that you could use without resorting to the use of the middle name." As he said it the Clone Wars era soldiers and Jedi looked confused though the two clones understood based on how some of their brothers chose or earned names.

"Wait… You use your middle name?" Ashoka said, mostly to herself.

"Hulac… Camoflauge. Hold on, you were named in Mandoa?" both clones looked suddenly very interested as Rex asked this.

"Yes. But before you get the wrong idea, we aren't Mandalorian. Though I know some and are friends with one or two." Cyper said as he thought about Torian Cadera, who was traveling with the Bounty Hunter Arden Dsocooru. They helped each other out and he occasionally kept in touch with the Bounty Hunter and Mandalorian.

"Even if you are named after an attribute, at least it sounds like an actual name, I mean, imagine being named Camouflage in basic. Or Red. That'd be far worse."

"It was in Basic! I had to get it changed!" Silence fell as no one could think of anything else to ask after that revelation.

"Well, I guess that ends this meeting." Anakin stated. At the looks of agreement, they all began to exit.

Before Cyper could leave, he called out "Cyper? Could I talk to you for a moment?". Cyper turned and stayed in the room as everyone else filed out.

"What do you need, General?" He spoke carefully.

"You said you killed Sith before?"

"Yes."

"I have a proposition for you."

**End Chapter**  
**QOTC:**  
**Teacher: *talks about bleach on meat***  
**TB: "Why is that a bad thing, at least the meat is clean."**


	8. Chapter 20: Proposition

**Chapter 20: Proposition**

"What do you require, General?"

"You've killed Sith and others trained in the force before."

"I believe I just answered that."

"We have an offer for you."

"Well?"

"We'll be heading into battle soon. The Separatist army is led by dark force user by the name of Asajj Ventress. Now, we'd normally be able to take her and would've defeated her long ago if she was kept from fleeing the battle. We were wondering if you would aid us in the coming battle. It'd be appreciated."

Cyper considered it, "Well, I will. Besides, have to keep things from getting to boring. If you could get me some Intel on her, I will gladly take the shot. Just get me to where she'll be and I'll make certain she goes down."

"Great. We'll make sure to do that. I'll speak to you later."

"Understood. Looking forward to it." Cyper left as he headed back to the ship to clean his guns and prepare them for the upcoming battle.

_At the same time with Vladislav_

Obi-Wan caught up with the trooper, "Lieutenant!"

"Yes, General?"

"Could I ask you to do something for us?"

"Depends, what do you need?"

"Well, we're heading into battle shortly and we were wondering if you would be willing to join in and help fight. You'd be leading a squad of troopers to infiltrate and sabatoge their power generator."  
Vladislav considered only for a second before responding, "Agreed. Point me to the squad and I'll see the mission through."

"Good, good. You'll meet your squad tomorrow."

"Can't wait."

**End Chapter:**  
**QOTC:**  
**AM: "Shh, I will run over ppl. Wait what."**


End file.
